Leah Jacob TwiShuffle
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: This is my first iPod Shuffle story, please review and tell me how I did thank you!


This is my first iPod shuffle story but it was fun! Please review, I want to know how I did.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _Blackwater_**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **_**I'm using iTunes. **_

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time **

**frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop **

**when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**1. Ob-la-Di, Ob-la-Da - Beatles**

They had always know each other, and when everything had changed for them, they just went with it.

As if they really had a choice.

One of the few things that had changed was really their feelings for one another.

They grew towards one another, closer and closer.

And then it was now as they were.

Just peacefully together.

**2. We Will Rock You - Queen**

Everything was a mess. Or that was what she thought, at the time.

She wasn't suppose to be what she was. It was impossible.

And the way she felt it just didn't make sense.

Especially about him.

It seemed to get worst and she felt hate for him.

**3. Hit The Floor - Linkin Park**

Smack!

She didn't know what she did until she did it. He was getting to close, for her comfort.

So she did the only thing she knew what to do, and that was to push away.

She need to escape, but he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Then it was gone.

All of it.

And this hit her hard.

She felt tears slowly fall from her eyes as she remembered the day's earlier events.

**4. Born For This - Paramore**

Everything just wasn't right. Like always.

But this time it was just worst. She was falling and falling and falling.

This time though he wasn't there to caught her.

As she fell so many things flashed through her eyes. Including his.

He had caught her right before she smacked the water, he had saved her and now she was with him once again.

She was happy and safe.

She was meant to be here, in his arms, with him forever.

Or as long as her forever would be.

**5. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds - Beatles**

She had to be dreaming.

That was her only thought.

As he held her, kissed her, hugged her, and told her that he loved her.

She hadn't felt this happy in…

Well forever.

This was her now her favorite dream, her favorite place would be right here, in his arms.

She was his sun, his moon, his sky.

She would be his everything.

Forever and ever and ever.

Or at least until she woke up from this dream.

**6. What's My Age Again - Blink 182**

There always seemed to be things that got in the way.

One their age. She was two years older than him.

Two their friends. She didn't truly mind his friends, it was just what they said about her that got her mad.

Three their attitudes. She was older than him, so mostly everything he did she saw as pointless. But she still found it cute.

**7. Feelings - Offspring**

Her feelings were out of control. Only thoughts of him filled her mind, some good and some bad.

Her feelings were the same.

Mixed.

She hated him, but still she loved him.

She wanted to kill him, but she still wanted to hold him and kiss him.

She wanted to always be with him, but her feeling weren't always feeling the same.

They were like always.

Mixed.

**8. Crawling - Linkin Park**

He was in her, without even touching her.

His thoughts were shared with hers.

And he could see every pain, every want, every need that she had.

She didn't know about him though, she only could see her own thoughts and feelings. They were crawling up her skin chilling her, slowing taking her apart.

She was broken and gone.

Lost.

And coming apart, as her own thoughts and feelings crawled up her skin.

**9. Treat Me Right - Backstreet Boys**

He treated her like dirt. She felt like she had been pushed into the mud. She truly thought that he thought she was invisible.

She was hurt and angry, of his distanceness, it hurt more than anything. It made her even more angry than anything else.

It had just been a girl, he hadn't even imprinted he just saw her and she hadn't even giving him a second look.

She wanted to hurt him more than anything.

But truthfully she just wanted for him to treat her right.

Just for that one night.

**10. Name - Goo Goo Dolls**

They were always meant to be together.

Friends. Lovers. Family. Forever.

They had grown up together, as friends and family.

But it still came a shock that they were together like the were.

It was unexpected if you went and looked back at their past. It had gone by to fast.

But to them fast was an understatement. A big one at that even.

Everything was going fast and then slow.

Her name was Leah Clearwater.

His name was Jacob Black.


End file.
